Red on a Rose
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: Trouble ensues as Haruhi's long-lost cousin, Ayako comes enrolls at her school in search of her missing brother. TwinxOC, HaruhixTamaki.


Red on a Rose  
Summary: Haruhi has been part of the Host Club for a while now and she even became closer with Tamaki but since the fesitval, but now herfather has given her some startling news. A cousin that Haruhi hasn't seen years is coming to stay with them, and to top it all off, her cousin is enrolling at Ouran High School. Hiitachin TwinsxOC, TamakixHaruhi.

* * *

Silver: Yes it's me. And I'm back with a new story but this time I'm doing an attempt at an OHSHC fic. Enjoy. Btw, I don't own anything.

* * *

**Part One**  
My pale blue eyes stared at the scenary before me. A prestigious school building loomed overhead; a beautiful pond decorated the small courtyard which allowed us entry into the school. Compared to most, if not all, the students, I was very plain. Ouran High School is a prestigious school for the intelligent and wealthy, and I was definitely not rich. As a matter of fact, I dislike spoiled rich kids because to me, most of them seem a little [i]fake[i] when they giggle or do something nice.

That's how most people are now a days. And to top it all off, all the girls wore those frilly rich dresses which I don't feel comfortable in--nor did my cousin Haruhi. And Haruhi dressed in the boy's uniform. I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ayako Saiguchi, and like Haruhi, I am fifteen years old with long light brown hair and pale watery blue eyes.

I may not be the best looking (but since when do looks matter?) but I do have brains. The sky was a clear blue and students were all laughing on their way to class. My cousin, Haruhi, stood beside me with her dark brown hair cut short much like a boy's and her chocolate brown eyes were full of a strange innocence and indifference. And of course I was wearing casual clothing, which contained a blue halter top (it's spring), blue jeans, and some sneakers.

Haruhi-san turned to me with her brown orbs, "Now remember, Ayako, everyone thinks I'm a boy, so please keep that in mind. Ok?" She said quietly as we began walking. I nervously bit my lip in thought as I tossed that very idea around in my head.

"But why do you wanna do keep that a secret, Haru-san, I mean eventually they'll find out..." I said quietly. I walked beside my cousin, my blue eyes peering at the 'beauty' of the school. Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, some were even loosing their petals and I didn't care much for the students.

"Because..." Haruhi immediately stopped in her tracks. Irritance graced her natural graceful features as she whipped around to face me and she glared daggers at me, "Listen, it's hard to explain ok? Just pretend I'm your male cousin."

I was unperturbed by her sudden outburst for it made all a lot of students to stop what they were doing and stare at us. I raised my hands in defense, ignoring her outburst but when I noticed everyone staring at me, I decided to try my own false charade. I was a pretty good actor...

I slowly put my hands down to my sides, and lowered my gaze to the ground. Haruhi blinked, her angry features now softening into curiosity and concern, "Ano...Ayako-san, a-are you ok?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. My body shook slightly as I forced tears to come and finally within seconds, they came, burning my pale blue eyes and I began to cry.

"Ah! Haruhi-kun is so meaaan!" I whimpered and immediately girls began to pile around us, with boys thrown into the mix. Haruhi eyes widened and she began to panic as all--or most--of the girls glared at Haruhi. I am kinda short for a 15 year old.

"Haru!"

"How can you be so mean to her?"

Many girls came to my side, well three did, and the rest of the group all just chattered amongst themselves. Suddenly as the three rich girls consoled me and stroked my hair, giving me hugs, the crowd parted. Haruhi was left blushing from embarrassment. But a strangely eerie charismatic voice spoke, causing me to look over from my tears, "What has our little Haruhi-chan done now?"

Silver: Leave a review on your way out. Ja ne~


End file.
